Landfill
by AnnW.27
Summary: DXS (Drama)


Antes de empezar quiero disculparme por no haber subido ningun capitulo de mí otra historia. Tuve un bloqueo de escritora :( Lo siento Dx

Pero, escribí esto porque estaba en un mood algo depresivo jeje, so, espero que les guste. Esta basado en una canción llamada "Landfill" del grupo Daughter. watch?v=Gnf2J-V_OWA - Dejo el link, por si la quieren escuchar. ;)

So please, enjoy! (: Y dejen sus reviews.

Samantha Manson no podía creer lo que estaba viendo en los noticieros de la televisión de aquel restaurante en donde estaba sentada, la chica había accedido a que este le llevará a un lujoso restaurante el día de su aniversario, aunque insistía que era demasiado, a pesar de que era rica, nunca tuvo esa clase de gustos pero aun así accedió a esperar al chico allí con una sonrisa en su rostro y ansioso por verlo y porque toda la serie de eventos anteriores, entre discusiones y decepciones se esfumaran de su relación, pero claro que aquello que estaba viendo en la televisión había sido la gota que derramó el vaso.

Un incendio se había presentado en uno de los edificios departamentales de la colonia del centro, y por supuesto que Danny Phantom había aparecido para salvar a los que estaban atrapados en el fuego, se hizo todo un espectáculo ya que se encontraban los bomberos, reporteros de tres canales locales y la policía municipal, entonces el chico bajo heroicamente con una chica en brazos, quien para el colmo de la situación, se trataba de Paulina Sánchez, afortunadamente la chica había superado su etapa de odio hacia esta, y tan solo le daba igual, pero lo siguiente que esta hizo tan solo logro que ese odio regresara de inmediato acompañado con una inmenso dolor en el pecho, puesto que la chica se había mostrado muy afectuosa abrazando a Danny y agradeciéndole por haberle salvado la vida, entonces el público sintiéndose enternecido por aquella acción tan solo asumió que estos tenían alguna relación amorosa y comenzaron a pedir algo más que un abrazo y fue cómo la chica termino en brazos del chico pegando sus labios con los de él.

Aquel beso no era la parte que le había afectado a la chica, lo que le cayó como un golpe en el estómago fue ver al chico regresándole el beso y luego irse como si nada hubiera pasado. Sam se puso de pie tomando su abrigo con ella y saliendo del lugar, definitivamente no quería topárselo en aquel momento pero para su desgracia su novio aterrizó justo frente a ella provocando que está diera un saltito hacia atrás.

-¿Sam?...-murmuro el chico viéndole algo confundido, pero entonces cayó en cuenta, y a juzgar por su expresión, había visto las noticias locales. -¿Sam, estabas...?- preguntó aun algo inseguro de aquello.

La chica no dijo nada, tan solo negó con la cabeza viendo hacia otro lado para luego pasar por un costado de él con rapidez pero Danny fue más rápido y le tomo del antebrazo. –Sam, espera, por favor. Puedo explicarlo.

-Suéltame- pidió la chica sin voltearle a ver, porque no quería que el la viera con las lágrimas descendiendo de sus ojos. –Danny, suéltame- pidió de nuevo en tono más claro.

-S-Sam, tan solo escúchame- suplicó- Eso que viste no significa nada- dijo el chico intentando buscar su mirada.

-¿Entonces?- susurró la chica- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, o ¿Por qué dejaste que lo hiciera?-

-Y-Yo... N-No lo sé...-contestó el chico de vuelta- Tal vez, por que sentí la presión detrás de mí, o porque quería que creyeran que en realidad estaba saliendo con ella, porque sabes que cualquier imbécil fantasma puede estar viendo esto y no quiero exponerte al peligro Sam... no me lo perdonaría si algo te pasara...

-¿Y creíste que era más fácil si todos pensaban que Paulina estaba saliendo contigo?- preguntó al chica, aunque sonó más como una afirmación. -¿Y no pensaste en que quizás yo pueda protegerme sola?... Eso suena a una muy estúpida excusa, ¿sabes? Sí querías besarla, no tienes que darme explicaciones.

-No. Sam, escucha yo no que-

-Tan solo olvídalo ¿sí?, olvida esto, ya no te preocupes si tienes que exponerme al peligro o no, porque...-las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta- Porque ya no tiene caso, ya no... ya no tiene caso seguir así..

-Sam, por favor no me hagas esto...- suplicó el chico fantasma negando con la cabeza, aquellas palabras tan solo le alertaron y le comenzaron a preocupar.

-Yo... yo no hice nada...-susurró la chica- Tu lo hiciste- y entonces se quitó aquel icónico anillo que tenía en el dedo, aquel que tenía su nombre en él y lo dejo en su mano que todavía seguía sosteniendo su brazo antes de que esta se zafara. –Adiós Danny.

Apenas había dado unos pasos cuando este de nuevo se acercó a ella, puesto que no iba a darse por vencido tan fácilmente y no estaba dispuesto a perderla.

-¡Aquello no significo nada, por favor entiéndeme!- se acercó a ella colocando una mano en su antebrazo-

-¡BASTA!- gritó la chica y entonces presiono algo en su muñeca que despego una ola de energía que hizo que el chico fantasma diera un salto hacia atrás y cayera al suelo; Sam no quería hacerle daño pero su insistencia la había obligado a usar aquella pulsera repelente de energía ecto-plasmática que hace tiempo Tucker le había dado. –D-Danny lo siento yo...-susurró algo arrepentida al verlo en el suelo, pero no terminó la frase, tan solo salió corriendo de allí. Y Danny, tan solo vio aquel anillo en su mano que sabía que en un futuro se oxidaría...

Continuará (?)


End file.
